duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
VMV: I See the Light
Duchess Productions' Valentine's Day music video of True Colors from Trolls. Song: * True Colors Sung By: * Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi Song From: * Tangled (2010) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2020 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Emmy and Tim Templeton Clip) * (Aladdin and Jasmine Clip) * (Hubie and Marina Clip) * (Simon and Jeanette Clip) * Usagi Tsukino: All those days watching from the windows, all those years outside looking in, * Zoe Drake: All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been * Moana: Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight, now I'm here, suddenly I see * Brittany Miller: Standing here, it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be * Becky Lopez: And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. * Rei Hino: And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. * Ariel: And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted * Makoto Kino: All at once everything looks different, now that I see you. * (Fievel and Olivia Clip) * (Theodore and Eleanor Clip) * (Luna and Artemis Clip) * (Anna and Kristoff Clip) * (Cinderella and Prince Charming Clip) * (Sonic and Amy Clip) * (Fred and Daphne Clip) * Mamoru Chiba: All those days chasing down a daydream, * Max Taylor: All those years living in a blur, * Maui: All that time never truly seeing, * Alvin Seville: Things the way they were. * George Shrinks: Now she's here shining in the starlight. * Ash Ketchum: Now she's here, suddenly I know * Eric: If she's here it's crystal clear * Brock: I'm where I'm meant to go. * (Aladdin and Jasmine Clip): And at last I see the light * Thomas O'Malley: And it's like the fog has lifted. * (Flik and Princess Atta Clip): And at last I see the light * Duchess: And it's like the sky is new. * (Max and Lilo Clip): And it's warm and real and bright * (Basil and Mrs. Brisby Clip): And the world has somehow shifted * (Ranma and Akane Clip): All at once, everything is different * (Miss Piggy and Kermit the Frog Clip): Now that I see you. * (Dongwa and Lulu Caty Clip): Now that I see you. * (Fade to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Rope Trick, & The Sorrow and the Party; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Help Wanted: Mommy; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Sailor Moon (A Pegasus Page Turner, Beach Blanket Bungle, Much Ado About Kitten, & Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Dinosaur King (Dance Evolution, & Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind, & George vs Space Invaders; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Frozen 2 (@2019 Disney) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (@2002 Disney) * Sonic X (Cracking Knuckles; @2003-2004 TMS Entertainment) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys (@2004 OLM) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Ranma ½ (Battle for Miss Beachside; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Muppet Movie (@1979 Columbia) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Lulu Caty (Commercial; @2005 Rainbow Max) Notes: * Dedicated to CoolZDanethe5th, KARDisney, Jacob Allen, Eli Wages, TheMichaelCityMaker, Ren the God of Humor, & others. * In honor of the 10th Anniversary of "Tangled (2010)".